The invention generally relates to dispensing cartridges for caulking compound and the like, and is more particularly concerned with the discharge spout for such a cartridge and the relationship thereof to the cartridge and cap.
Caulking cartridges commonly include elongated tubular bodies, usually of spirally wound cardboard, and opposed end caps or panels. The cap at the dispensing end of the cartridge is normally formed of sheet metal, peripherally seamed to the end of the tubular body, and provided with a central aperture therethrough about which or through which the discharge spout is positioned.
The conventional spout is formed of an appropriate plastic which has some degree of flexibility and can be selectively severed for both an opening of the spout and a configuring of the discharge port.
A significant area of concern to which the present invention is directed involves the effectiveness of the sealing of the plastic spout to the metal end cap. A positive seal at this point is essential in order to avoid leakage of air and/or moisture through the joint between the spout and cap which could, and in fact frequently does, cause premature curing of some caulk materials, thus making it difficult or impossible to properly dispense or use the material. In one commercially available cartridge, a solution is proposed wherein the spout is provided with a flat disc-like base which directly abuts the planar undersurface of a metal end cap about the spoutreceiving aperture and may have a sealing compound therebetween.